spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Cat
Felicia Hardy is the daughter of a business woman and a world renowned thief and after going through Operation: Rebirth became a criminal called the Black Cat but later became a hero. History Childhood Damsel in distress As a young adult Felicia started going to Empire State University where she began dating Flash Thompson. However, she started to develop feelings for Peter Parker. When Felicia hosted a charity ball for the Hardy Foundation, J. Jonah Jameson assigned Peter Parker to photograph the ball for the Daily Bugle. During the ball Felicia began to dance with Peter much to the annoyance of Flash Thompson. The ball was soon attacked by the Black Widow Spider Slayer. After this Peter got his Aunt May to safety. The day after Spider-Man defeated the Black Widow, Peter returned to J. Jonah Jameson's apartment where Felicia scolded him for abandoning her when the Black Widow attacked the party. Sometime later Felicia forgave Peter for abandoning her and decided to go on a date with him. As Peter arrived at the Hardy mansion she was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus. When the F.B.I. arrived they questioned Peter but did not believe his story about a man with four mechanical arms. However, when Anastasia Hardy arrived she saw the signature on the ransom note was that of Otto Octavious and revealed to the F.B.I. that he use to work for her and that he must want revenge because the Hardy Foundation quite funding his scientific research. When Doctor Octopus contacted the Daily Bugle he told J. Jonah Jameson to deliver the ransom himself. Spider-Man followed Jameson and then fought Doctor Octopus but failed to stop him. Doctor Octopus then took Jameson hostage and demanded twice the ransom. Once again Doctor Octopus contacted the Daily Bugle and Peter then delivered the ransom himself to an abandoned rocket assembly plant. Peter was eventually able to change into his Spider-Man costume and confronted Doctor Octopus. However, Durng their fight Spider-Man accidentally activated a test rocket engine right above Felicia's head that began a countdown. Spider-man was eventually able to defeate Doctor Octopus and save Felicia and Jameson before the rocket engine could burn them alive. Dating Michael Morbius When Felicia first met Michael Morbius she believed he was very strange. However, one night while leaving the Coffee Bean a mugger grabbed her purse and ran off. Morbius just so happened to walk by at that moment and was able to get the purse back and return it to Felicia. After this Felicia began to fall for Morbius and started to date him. Sometime later Felicia discovered that Morbbius had a secret laboratory on the ESU campus and went there to visit him. As they talked Morbius revealed that the reason he came to America and started going to ESU was because he wanted to find a cure for a strange disease that was afflicting his home town in Europe. When Felicia heard this she saw how much of a caring person he was and began to fall in loe with him. Sometime later Morbius was in a Neogenic accident and was turned into a vampire. Morbius then fought Spider-Man and after turning back into a human he was rushed to the hospital. That day Felicia went to visit Morbius in the hospital. However, as night fell Morbius turned into a vampire and flew out of hs window. As Felicia entered the hospital room she noticed that Morbius was missing and believed Spider-Man was responsible for his disappearance. Felicia then contacted the police who began to hunt Spider-Man. Feelings for Spider-Man Jason Macendale Super Soldier Adventures The return of Morbius Secret Wars Powers After Felicia Hardy became a super soldier, her body was enhanced to the peak of human perfection. She was now as strong and fast as a world class athlete. Herbert Landon was also able to alter the formula so that Felicia could transform her body to a muscluar frame as Black Cat and into the small framed body that she had as Felicia Hardy. Black Cat also has a cat like agility. In the comics Felicia Hardy's father, Walter Hardy pretended to be a traveling salesman, but was a world renowned cat burglar who, before his arrest, encouraged her to never settle for second best. As a freshman at Empire State University, Felicia wnet to a party and was nearly raped by a drunk student in a bathroom, when she was saved by another student, named Ryan. Felicia and Ryan became good friends. However, Ryan wanted their relationship to become physical. When Felicia refused Ryan (the man that saved her from being raped) raped her. Hating the idea of being a victim Felicia decided that she would murder Ryan. Felicia then put aside her studies and began to learn various forms of martial arts and acrobatics. After months of training Felicia set out to find Ryan and kill him. However, Ryan had been killed in a druk driving accident. Furious that she was denied a chance for revenge Felicia decided to follow in her fathers footsteps and became a thief. Felicia then adopted the identity of the Black Cat and decided to break her father out of prison. The night she attempted to do this she was confronted by Spider-Man. Despite them meeting as enemies Black Cat felt that he could be the only man she could trust (other then her father) and fell in love with him. Upon learning that that Kingpin controlled a very powerful detonator (and that the Owl wanted to steal it to hold New York City hostage, and that Doctor Octopus wanted to steal it to destroy the city) Black Cat stole the detonator from Kingpin to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. She then gave the detonator to Spider-Man and became the target of Doctor Octopus' revenge. Even though Spider-Man was able to tear off Doc Ock's mechanical arms, Ock was still able to mentally control the arms and used them to capture Black Cat. Doc Ock then ordered his men to shoot Black Cat which they did. Spider-Man was barley able to get Black Cat to the hospital in time. However, the doctors were able to save her. During this time Spider-Man realized how much Black Cat meant to him. When Black Cat recovered she and Spider-Man began a relationship. Sometime later Black Cat was captured by the Kingpin and his scientist imbued her with an ability to cause bad luck. However, her new power began to affect Spider-Man which was the Kingpin's plan all along. Black Cat then decided to break up with Spider-Man to protect him from her jinx. However, Spider-Man broke up with her first. When Spider-Man learned of her bad luck powers he asked Doctor Strange to remove it which he did. However, the removal of her jinx ability somehow caused Black Cat to gain increased strength, agility, balance, enhanced vision, and retractable claws. In the comics Black Cat was never a Super Soldier or a wealthy business woman. This was original to Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Appearances 'As Felicia Hardy' *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Morbius *Enter the Punisher 'As Black Cat & Felicia Hardy' Trivia *Felicia Hardy fills the roll usually filled by Gwen Stacy. The reason John Semper Jr. used Felicia Hardy in Spider-Man: The Animated Series instead of Gwen Stacy was because Semper did not want to introduce a character he knew was just going to have to kill off. However, an alternate reality version of Gwen Stacy did appear in the series finale Spider-Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man. *Before Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Black Cat was a really obscure character. However, in more recent years Black Cat has become more popular. John Semper Jr. has stated that he believes that Black Cat's appearances on Spider-Man: The Animated Series is what made her a much more popular character. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z Category:Super soldiers Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Vampire hunters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters